Unforgivable Love
by BritaChica
Summary: Harry/Cho. Some Cho/Cedric. Cedric can't forgive Cho for getting over him and dating Harry. Co-written with Allecia.


Unforgivable Love By Brita*Chica and Allecia 

A/N: I'll be writing the chapters with odd numbers in Harry's point of view. Allecia will be writing the chapters with even numbers in Cho's point of view. Harry/Cho with some Cedric/Cho. Taking a spin on Cho not being able to love Harry because of Cedric- She does forget Cedric and starts to date Harry even though she promised Cedric she wouldn't. Cedric basically takes his revenge on Harry and Cho. Please R/R. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all related characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling. Anything that ends up original belongs to Allecia and me. 

Chapter One

It was a big mistake. I see that now. One of the biggest mistakes of my life and it all started out as an ordinary day. 

"Potter, get up this instant you lazy sod! Get downstairs now!" I woke up to the usual sound of my aunt yelling from outside my bedroom door. She sounded different this time though. More frantic than usual. 

I rubbed my eyes and reaced for my glasses from my bed yawning. It was light outside already so I must have been asleep for quite a while. It didn't feel like it though. 

At least I hadn't had a nightmare about Voldemort for once. Since he regained power the dreams had been coming less frequently. If I was more naive then I might have thought that he had forgotten about me but that was most likely not going to happen. 

Fudge was still denying that he had risen. I think the Daily Prophet reporters were starting to think that there was something they weren't getting told so the truth might come out. 

I hadn't heard from Ron, Hermione or Sirius for quite a while now. Pettigrew hadn't been caught yet so Sirius was still in hiding with, I presume, Professor Lupin. Not that he was in hiding, just that Sirius was probably in hiding wherever he was. Oh, I'm just confusing myself now. 

"Get down here now!" My uncle's voice practically screamed up the stairs. I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to be getting up. I pulled on some clothes as quick as I could, the only ones I had that fit were still my school robes and even I'm not fool enough to walk round the house in them. 

I walked down the stairs and headed towards the living room when I felt rough hands grab me and drag me there. 

The scene before me looked even more chaotic than the floo powder episode. Aunt Petunia was crying hysterically in the middle of the room, her bony figure draped over what looked like a statue. The room itself was a total mess. It looked like a bomb had gone off somewhere. The photos from the fireplace were lying all over the floor, frames shattered. The walls and carpet were covered with quiet a thick layer of dust and dirt. The furniture lay either on it's side or in small pieces and the windows looked like they had burst inwards- leaving glass shards all over the carpet. 

"You! You did this!" My uncle roared. I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked at the statue-like thing that Aunt Petunia was holding. My eyes widened, my skin went ice cold and my heart started pumping adrenaline and blood through my veins faster than I think it was supposed to. The 'thing' was Dudley. 

His eyes were moving, looking around the room with terror but his body wasn't. None of it was. 

"Fix him now!" I heard the voice as if it was from far away. Suddenly I seemed to find my feet again and I ran up the stairs back into my room slamming the door. I looked around panicked and picked up my wand. Dumbledore had sent me a letter in the holidays telling me how to use a spell to contact him quickly but it was only to be used in urgent circumstances as I could get done for being an underage wizard and using a spell. 

I performed the spell but nothing seemed to happen. I thought it might be because I was nervous and unable to think properly. I was about to try the spell again when the front doorbell rang. 

Against my better judgement I ran downstairs and hovered by the living room door as Uncle Vernon- hands shaking- opened the door to find a flustered Dumbledore standing there in his wizard robes, pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon. 

I heard a shrill scream coming from near the Dudley statue and saw my aunt faint. Vernon picked up a piece of glass from the windows and held it high above his head, looking like he was going to attack Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore however, looked round the room with his mouth open wide and I saw his gaze settle on me. 

"Voldemort?" He asked. His voice almost a whisper. I nodded, I couldn't speak. If it hadn't been him himself then it would have been one of his minions. 

He hadn't forgotten about me. 

I noticed that my uncle looked calmer. His eyes had glazed over and that was when I noticed the people behind Dumbledore. One holding a wand at Vernon, making his eyes glaze over and his body relax more. 

Dumbledore came over to me. I realised that I was shaking. I had faced him before but- not like this. It's impossible to describe what the scene before me looked like. 

"You should get out of here for a while." He said to me. "School starts soon. You could go to Diagon Alley. Get some school supplies." Even he sounded shaky. 


End file.
